Rain and Love
by sheltie
Summary: Mimi is stuck inside watching rain, who will come to her rescue?


**Rain and Love**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Digimon_

**A/N: been a while since I wrote a Koumi story, enjoy!**

Mimi Tachikawa could only stare out the window as she watched rain pelt it. She watched as the raindrops slowly made there way down the pane. She sighed because she was totally bored. She couldn't go anywhere because of the rain, which meant she was stuck alone in her apartment. She had begged her parents to move back to Japan since she was very lonely, but her parents liked their lives in America so they came to a settlement. Mimi would move back and have her own place, but she'd have a guardian of sorts. That guardian ended up being her aunt who lived in the apartment over.

Now her aunt was pretty easy going and let her set up her own curfew and stuff, but was strict about having certain friends over. Along with no alcohol and having boys stay over night. All in all it was a pretty good arrangement.

A knock on the door interrupted her rain watching.

_Who'd be put in this storm _Mimi thought

She opened the door to find a totally drenched Izzy.

"Oh my, Izzy, what are you doing out here" Mimi exclaimed

"I got caught in the storm when I was out shopping" Izzy stuttered

Mimi guided her friend into her apartment and then rushed off to get some towels. When she returned she handed them to Izzy and he proceeded to dry himself off.

"Why were you shopping Izzy?" Mimi asked

"I, uh, wanted to get something special for someone" Izzy said

"Oh, anyone I know?" Mimi asked

It was known by many that Mimi had a thing for Izzy. Sadly one of the few who didn't know this was standing in her apartment toweling off.

"Yeah, anyways I was so caught up that by the time I left it was a downpour. My house too far away and I knew that your place was the closest so I decided to take a chance" Izzy said

"Of course you can stay here Izzy, I would never throw a friend out in the rain" Mimi said knowing what Izzy was subtly asking

"What about what you did to Tai and Sora a few weeks ago?" Izzy asked

"Oh, that, well they were annoying me with their flirting so I did something about it" Mimi said

"You locked them out on your balcony for two hours" Izzy said pointed out

"Hey, it got them together, didn't it" Mimi said with a bit of a huff

"Yeah, and they got sick because of it too" Izzy said evenly

"Well, if they weren't so stubborn then it wouldn't have taken them so long. Thus they wouldn't have gotten sick" Mimi said

Izzy shook his head as he smiled.

"Anyway, I know that you're okay with me staying here, but what about your aunt?" Izzy asked

"I'll call her and ask" Mimi said

Mimi grabbed her phone and pressed a button since her aunt's number was on speed dial.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey auntie, it's Mimi" Mimi said smiling

"_Oh Mimi, how are you this dreary day?"_

"Fine, anyhow my friend Izzy got caught in the rain and wants to stay with me until it ends, is that okay?" Mimi asked

"_Of course it is, I would never making you throw one of your friends in such weather. By the way Izzy is that redhead that you love, right?"_

Mimi blushed

"How'd you know?" she hissed

"_You go on and on about the boy, it's hard not to notice"_ her aunt said

"I don't talk about him all the time auntie" Mimi said

"_Sure you don't dear, now don't do anything I wouldn't advise"_ her aunt said

"Auntie" Mimi hissed with very red cheeks

"_Bye dear"_ her aunt said laughing

Mimi came back with red cheeks still.

"Is everything alright Mimi?" Izzy asked

"Huh?"

"Um, your cheeks are red" Izzy said

This made Mimi's cheeks even redder.

"Are you alright Mimi?" Izzy asked with concern

"I'm fine Izzy, my aunt was just embarrassing me" Mimi said

"Oh, that I understand. My relatives like to tell some embarrassing stories about me too" Izzy said smiling a little

The two stood there in silence not knowing what to say at the moment.

"So, um, what do you want to do?" Mimi asked

"Do you have some cocoa around?" Izzy asked

Mimi nodded

"Of course, I always have some thing chocolate around" she said

Izzy followed Mimi to the kitchen and sat down. He watched Mimi prepare things. She took out two mugs. One for Izzy the other for herself. Hers was pink and had the word 'princess' on it with a picture of a tiara on the 'P'. Izzy shook his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny Izzy?" Mimi asked

Your mug" Izzy said pointing at the pink mug

"And why is my favorite mug so funny?" Mimi asked

"Because I still can't believe you have after all this time" Izzy said

"Of course I'd have it, like I said it's my favorite" Mimi said

Her mug was actually a present from Izzy. It was a going away present really. When Mimi told her friends that she was moving to America her friends set up a going away party for her. They gave her gifts so she could remember them by. Izzy's was the pink mug. Mimi treasured this mug and made sure she kept very good care of it. She washed it by hand, and made sure it wasn't anywhere near the edge of any counter.

Mimi finished making the cocoa and then placed the two hot mugs on the table.

"Careful, it's really hot" she cautioned

Izzy just nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Meems" he said

They drank their cocoa in silence until Mimi decided to speak.

"You never did tell who the person you went out shopping for" she said

"I didn't" Izzy said

Mimi shook her head.

"So who is it?" she asked

Izzy got real nervous and began playing with his mug. This got Mimi really curious since it has been awhile since she saw her friend this nervous and the last time was when they were kids and was at one of her birthday parties.

"Izzy, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Mimi said

"I will, but just not now" Izzy said

Mimi nodded and they both relaxed a bit. They chatted about what their friends were up to.

Two weeks later and it was Valentine's Day. It was also raining again, which meant a lot of romantic plans were pole axed. Mimi didn't really care as she didn't have a date this year. Unlike other years Mimi just didn't feel like being on some guy's arm for the day. She wanted to be a certain guy's arm for eternity. She sighed as she watched the drops of water race down the pane of glass.

A knock on the door interrupted her 'fun'.

_This feels familiar_ she thought

And just like last time there stood Izzy soak and wet.

"Izzy what are you doing here?" Mimi asked

"I, uh, wanted to give you your Valentine" Izzy said

Mimi moved aside so Izzy could come in and she noticed he was carrying a waterproof sack with him. She went to get some towels for Izzy to use. Once Izzy was dry he and Mimi sat down in the living room.

"So where is my Valentine?" Mimi asked

Izzy smiled and as he opened his sack. He reached in and pulled a rectangular box. Mimi's eyes widen at the sight of it. He handed the box over to her and she took it. She opened it and gasped. It was beautiful silver bracelet with several dewdrop-shaped emeralds encased in the band. The band was engraved with the word 'Sincerity'.

"Oh my, Izzy this must of cost a fortune" Mimi said

"I had it custom made" Izzy said

"How could you afford this?" Mimi asked looking up at her friend

"I did a lot of odd jobs for Tai and the others, not to mention a few other people I didn't know" Izzy said

"It's beautiful Izzy, but why?" Mimi asked

"I, um, love you Mimi" Izzy said

Mimi's eyes widen at Izzy's not so eloquent proclamation, but it did the job. She lunged at the computer genius and wrapped her arms around him as her mouth sealed over his. Izzy was shocked, but feeling Mimi's lips on his he decided to think about what was going later and go with the flow, so he kissed Mimi back.

Later that night Izzy prepared a lovely dinner for Mimi with candles and everything. All the ingredients that he needed to make the meal was in the sack he brought. They chatted and enjoyed their new relationship and planned their first date.

**End**

**A/N: I know the ending is weak and not up to my usual way of ending, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
